Serenity
by Vema
Summary: Set after Adoration. Roxanne had the baby, and our favorite hero is having trouble dealing with the limitations it has put on their physical relationship. SUPER GRAPHIC LEMON WARNING! Do I write anything else? PLEASE READ THE NOTE BEFORE THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Serenity

.

*o0o*

.

**_Right, so, here's something you probably didn't know about me - I have a lactation fetish. Probably not a proper fetish, since I don't _****require****_ it to be turned on, but a holy-shit-that's-so-fucking-hot kind of fetish. It's a little embarrassing, and I really debated whether or not to post this, but since it made ME all hot and bothered while I was writing it, I decided to share it with the world. So, fair warning, there's sexy adult breastfeeding in here. If that's going to squick you, don't read this. SERIOUSLY. _**

**_Now then. This is a follow up to "Adoration", another story on my profile. Roxanne has had their baby and they're all adjusting. See the note at the end too, please._**

.

*o0o*

.

Six weeks? _Six weeks?!_ Being a new father was throwing a lot of unknowns his way, and he was definitely distracted by late night feedings and diaper changes and Roxanne's inexplicable irritability. But by far the hardest part of the whole situation was having a time limit set on when he could be with his wife again. It was for her health, he knew that. Risk of infection was high after a birth, with her womb still recovering.

Maybe it made him a typical, disgusting male, but he didn't care. They were making love practically every _day _right up until the birth of little Maia, and only a little over a week later he felt like he was going to explode. It definitely didn't help that she was opening her shirt left and right to nurse the baby.

Megamind hadn't anticipated feeling a twinge of jealousy at the way his wife's nipples were on call at all times for his tiny daughter, but it was just a twinge, and it was gone as soon as it flared. After that, he loved watching Roxanne nurse their tiny blue girl, her bright aqua eyes moving around the room with an intelligence that belied her apparent age. When she finished, her mother would hand her to him, and he'd talk to her about everything and nothing. His beautiful blue girl, Maia, hadn't spoken yet, but then she was half human. And he hadn't spoken his first words until two weeks of age, anyway, so he was certain it would be asking too much for her to speak now.

Nine days down, thirty three to go, he thought, watching Roxanne lower Maia down into her crib, asleep for at least a few hours. The baby seemed to have inherited his sleeping needs, tending to sleep deeply for four hours or so, wake for a feeding, and sleep for another two or three. Roxanne assured him this was much less sleep than a human baby would normally need, and less than she needed herself, so the last few days he would let her nurse the baby and take her with him to the lab for a couple hours, teaching her about quantum mechanics as his wife rested.

Roxanne stretched as she stood from bending over the crib, her chest thrusting out in a most unfortunate way, causing a little wanting whine to escape him against his will as he was distracted from his thoughts. She was bigger than she had been before, and she certainly wasn't lacking then...

"Megamind?" she asked, concern in her voice as she walked to him. "Are you okay?"

She gasped as he kissed her, hard and insistent, pushing her against the wall. His tongue forced itself into her mouth, and at first she didn't fight, giving in to his desire. After a moment some rational thought seemed to permeate her brain, and she pushed him away, whispering harshly, "No, I can't. The doctor said-"

"We won't- we won't-" He rubbed his forehead on hers, gasping as he hissed the words, fearful of waking the baby. "I just need something, anything... I don't have to be inside you, just let me touch you, please..."

He was delighted when she grabbed the elastic of his pants and dragged him back to the bedroom, after making sure the monitor was on, of course. With a wicked smile, she opened the silky nightgown she was wearing, and he was on her in an instant, kissing her neck, licking up the shell of her ear, pulling her tightly against him. Inhaling sharply as she felt her libido surge, she held his head against her gently, glad he had only been wearing the bottoms of his pajamas. "Just.. no penetration..." she reminded him again as he laid her back on the bed, her hand snaking forward stroke over the obvious bulge in his flannel pants. He quickly bared one of her breasts, larger than ever, and closed his lips over the center.

He drew it in without thinking, the sucking motion pulling some of Roxanne's milk out and onto his tongue. A surprised noise escaped him. It was sweeter than he would have thought, if he'd been thinking ahead at all, and he moaned as his erection twitched against her fingers. With a satisfied sound, he nestled in to enjoy this new erotic pleasure, laying half atop her and pulling her leg over his hip so he could press his cloth covered shaft against her. That ought to be all right, he thought, listening to her sweet little noises as she gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

He sucked again, running his tongue around to sweep up all of the hot liquid that flowed out. "Mmmm..." He couldn't help the contented sigh that came out around her hot flesh, raising his other hand to run his fingers through the slippery dribbles leaking out of the other side, unaccountably aroused by it all. He'd felt what he assumed was a natural fascination with the process of breastfeeding, of course, but now... With a few more pulls, he swallowed the liquid down before flicking the tip of his tongue over her swollen bud again.

Roxanne watched his Adam's apple bob as he drank from her. "Oh, baby, that's so sexy," she murmured, running her hands along his scalp. Her hips were moving easily in time with his now, adjusting so the hardest part of him rocked into her clit, breath coming faster. She knew some men had this sort of fetish, but she hadn't expected that he would, or that she would find it so sensual and satisfying. The feel of his fingers sliding over and around the breast he wasn't sucking on was causing more and more milk to leak out, wetting the whole surface before it started to drip down.

A cooling drop landed on the corner of his mouth, and he took it as a sign to switch sides, unabashedly rubbing his whole face over the wet surface before latching on. Pushing her onto her back so he could thrust against her with more force, he made a guttural sound that went straight to her core. The abandoned side was leaking now too, but she couldn't care less, bringing her own fingers up to tweak the center since his hands were occupied in holding himself up. Unexpectedly, a little squirted out and onto his shoulder.

Feeling that little spritz land gave Megamind an idea, and he sat back on his knees, bring both hands up to cup her swollen globes. "Why did you stop?" she complained for a moment.

"As long as we're exploring this, I wanted to try something," he explained breathlessly. He placed his fingers around the edges of her areolas and pinched, pulling upward on both and causing twin sprays of pearly liquid to shoot into the air, his wife writhing under him with a surprised gasp. He did it again, watching her bite her lip and arch her back. "Do you like it when I milk you, Roxanne?" he ask, shaft throbbing in approval.

Her only response was a sob of pleasure as he repeated his motions again, leaning forward to lick a few drops from the air. Her whole chest was speckled with droplets falling down onto her, her mouth open and panting. "It's all right," he assured her, squeezing out a little more and watching her face. "It's so hot, watching you like this. Fuck, I love the way it tastes. I can't wait to be able to milk you while I'm inside you..."

"Please," she whispered desperately, feeling a familiar tightening between her legs as his words inflamed her. He was being even more verbal than normal, the dirty words driving her toward her peak quickly. He wasn't even touching her womanhood anymore, but the sensation and sight of him pulling on her nipples, forcing more creamy liquid from her engorged breasts, left release tantalizingly near. "So close... please, baby, please..."

A few tugs later, and she was tensing under him, milk spraying up out of her of it's own volition as she came hard. His eyes widened for just a second. "Oh, yeah," he breathed, licking at her nipples to take some of it in, hard as a rock as he watched her exploding. "All I have to do is milk your huge sexy tits and you're coming for me, spraying it all over. You love it."

Roxanne had never heard him talk quite this way in bed before, but she had no complaints. He lightly sucked on both swollen tips still, acting like a kid in a candy store who couldn't get enough of his new treat as her breathing returned to normal. Rolling to the other side, he cozied up to her again, quickly resuming his sucking on her right nipple. With his free hand, he pulled his shaft out of his pajama pants, in too much of a hurry to actually remove them. He grabbed Roxanne's limp hand, ran her palm through the little puddle between her breasts, and pressed it against his hardness with a groan.

The lubrication of the milk let her start a fast pace as he grunted into her flesh, his fingers rubbing against her own sex through her panties. She watched his face, the look of pure ecstasy as he drew on her breast and swallowed again, a strange sort of possessiveness coming over her. There had been so many firsts in their relationship; first kiss, first blow job, and she'd even taken his virginity. He hadn't ever been with anyone else so it was to be expected back then, but all of that was several years in the past, and she'd had no need to think of it for a long time.

Now, here was a first she hadn't ever considered giving him; the first time he'd been held and suckled since he'd left his home planet behind. It was strange, some might even say deviant, dysfunctional, but she had to admit it was getting her off as she let her hand slide up over the head of his cock and back down with quick motions. She relished his answering moan, the sound vibrating her skin before he starting nursing in earnest again, adding little nips with his teeth and flicks of his tongue and making her gasp. The pressure over her center increased and she bucked her hips up, hoping for one more climax but eager to see him lose control.

As it turned out, he was too ready to last long and in just a few more pulls, he spurted over her hand with a throaty groan she rarely heard, indicating a particularly satisfying climax. It was one of the most sensual moments of her life, watching him lose it over nothing more than nursing on her while she stroked him. His hips continued to buck as she kept moving her fist, pulling as much pleasure out as she could, his lips still working languidly over her nipple, smearing the creamy liquid around, breathing harshly.

After his tremors subsided, his fingers took up their cause again, and she lifted her fingers, covered in her milk and his seed, to suck on them. She felt her second crest coming over her, less intense but extended, one long stretch of ecstasy as her pussy clenched and her breasts leaked. Her moan was stuck in the back of her throat as she rode it out.

When Roxanne came back to her senses again, she opened her eyes and looked down to find Megamind looking up at her with a sad and concerned expression, head still resting on her shoulder though he had released her flesh from his mouth. Her nipple looked shiny and red floating before his lips, which were turned down a bit in a small frown. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, feeling she had missed something.

"I'm sorry for forcing myself on you at a time like this. I hope I didn't get too excited," he said, placing his arm around her waist gently. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"It definitely didn't hurt, and you didn't force anything," she chuckled, running her hand over his head tenderly. He closed his eyes, the frown changing into a small smile. "I just didn't know we'd both... uh... enjoy that quite so much..." Her core pulsed again with the thought.

He opened his eyes again, looking at her with such genuine love and trust that she felt her heart was going to burst. "Neither did I. Roxanne, you are the most amazing woman I have ever known." He pulled her hand against his lips, kissing her palm and placing it on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled brightly before looking a little abashed. "I know I can't do this all the time of course, but perhaps you wouldn't mind if I partook of your offerings a little more before we clean up?"

"You still want to?" she asked, surprised. When he nodded, averting his eyes as his cheeks turned purple, she turned to her side to give him a better angle. "Don't be embarrassed. That would be wonderful. Just leave enough for Maia."

With a small sigh of contentment, he pulled her close, lips closing over the swollen protrusion once more. Her arms slipped around her sweet hero's back to hold him as he suckled, and if she came once more from the feeling of his mouth on her before he was satisfied, she didn't complain.

.

*o0o*

.

**_That was really dirty. VERY dirty. And I don't know if anyone else even liked it. HOWEVER, I did have a kind of sequel/next chapter worked up too, if anyone is interested... Please shoot me a review to let me know or PM me if you're embarrassed. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

*o0o*

.

_**Well, it seemed like at very least most people were not overly grossed out by this idea, and some people seemed to like it, so I'm posting another part. I could do more with it still - I have a lot of naughty experience with this sort of thing to pull from, so if after this one you would like to see more, please let me know. **_

_**This is super fluffy and super fetishy at the same time. Be prepared! :)**_

.

*o0o*

.

Roxanne sighed, happy to have a little time to herself. She had asked Wayne to take Maia off her hands for a few hours. Her sweet baby was more challenging than she had ever imagined, already speaking clear single word requests just a few weeks after her birth, taking up nearly all of her attention. She was still in the middle of her three month maternity leave, but she couldn't see returning to work after such a short time with her precious and precocious daughter; or maybe she could work part time for the station instead.

Wayne was the only person besides herself and Megamind that she trusted to take care of their daughter. He was smitten with her, always cooing at her and playing with her, trying to teach her about sports and music to counteract what he called a "natural nerdiness" that came with her genetic heritage. He had happily interrupted his day of composing when she called in the favor, needing some time to herself.

After he had left, she had napped for ten minutes or so, then woken with a start and called Wayne to see if everything was all right. He assured her everything was fine, and he was showing Maia the way to play a ukulele, his own first instrument. Based on the dissonant sounds in the background, her little one wasn't quite picking it up yet. Roxanne thanked him and hung up, deciding to catch up on some housework.

When she had folded and put away two loads of laundry, she called again. Wayne was a very patient guy, and told her that yes, everything was still fine, and Maia was starting to do a little better than before on the instrument. She heard a quiet one note melody in the background, and was once again pleasantly shocked at how talented her little girl was. She apologized for interrupting.

Roxanne tried reading a book, then watching the news, which just succeeded in making her angry since she couldn't help noticing bits she would have changed or done better. After about three hours, knowing she would need to use her breast pump soon, she called again. Wayne laughingly told her to stop worrying. There were simple chords audible now, not to any real rhythm, but definitely patterned. She promised not to call again for at least two hours, and hung up.

It was nice to be alone for a while, but now she felt guilty for wanting it. She dragged out her Medela double-pump, deciding that since she was the only one home, she could use it in the kitchen instead of the guest room, and hooking it up quickly. It would make clean up a little easier.

Since the first night that she and Megamind had found out how pleasurable it was for him to breastfeed, not a day had gone by that he didn't do it. He didn't even ask anymore, it was a given that it would happen. It was always right after Maia went to bed, so it didn't interrupt her feedings, though she was over the average weight for a little girl of six weeks anyway. He claimed her large brain needed the extra nutrition to develop, and he would know better than anyone. She would have to ask him if that might have something to do with how much milk she could produce. She knew it must be way above average because even with feeding Maia every two hours or so, and Megamind drinking his fill every night, she could still pump once per day and get eight ounces.

Most of the time, his feedings developed into a sexual encounter, although they hadn't had _actual _sex yet for the same reason as before; it was too soon after her birth. It was always wonderful, still felt new and amazing. But a few times, it hadn't, and that was just as satisfying in a different way. There was something that felt very natural and fulfilling in the act, and sometimes it was just nice to share that intimacy with him with no expectations. Her breasts weren't leaking as much as they used to, but her milk production was off the charts after all, leaving more than enough for both the baby and her husband with some left over. On those nights when he wasn't feeling particularly amorous, they often drifted off with his mouth still over her nipple, a haze of peaceful acceptance around them.

The memories were triggering her let-down reflex, so she plugged the machine in and sat in a chair at the breakfast table. Then she opened her white blouse, and unhooked the top of her nursing bra cups as quickly as possible. With both white cups pulled down, she positioned the suction cups onto her already wet nipples and flipped the switch with a top, starting the pump up.

Milk came spurting out instantly, and in just a few moments her full, sore breasts were feeling a little better. With the sensation came the same sense of arousal she sometimes had when using the machine, and almost always had with her husband. That's why she liked to use it alone, it was distressing to think Megamind might see her becoming turned on by a machine, a privilege usually restricted only to her vibrator.

In any case, since she was alone this time, she closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her, feeling her skin flush. With both hands occupied, she'd have to wait until it was over to find release. The pump wasn't as intense as when Megamind was suckling on her, so she couldn't come from this alone. It was just a tease. That thought made her laugh.

"Oh, my."

The soft exclamation made her eyes shoot open, and she saw Megamind standing there, staring with rapt attention at the apparatus currently attached to her. How had she not heard the front door? She bit her lip, blushing even more. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"No, no apologies necessary." He came to stand right in front of her, still watching her chest avidly. "I've never seen one of these in action before. And judging from your reaction, it's enjoyable?"

"No- I mean, yes, it feels good, but-" That confounding brain had clearly recognized her excited state without delay. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch break. I thought I'd come home and surprise you."

"Well, I'm very surprised," she laughed.

He stared for a few more moments, watching the suction of the pump pull her flesh rhythmically, slowly filling the bottles. "Where's Maia?" he asked weakly.

"I asked Wayne to watch her for a while so I could-"

"Do you know what day it is, Roxanne?" he asked enigmatically, interrupting her.

She wracked her brain. April 7th didn't correspond to anything special in her mind. "Uh... No?"

"Day 43," he clarified, smiling.

"Of what?"

"The 43rd day since you had Maia, my sweet." He knelt before her, hands sliding under her skirt as he leaned into to kiss her. She held the pumps in place still, responding eagerly to the unexpected kiss. "We are officially on day one of week number seven."

She was slow on the uptake for a moment, his presence and the added stimulation causing all her blood to rush between her legs. "Week seven... Oh!" How had she lost track? Regardless, now that he'd reminded her that their medically enforced celibacy was no longer necessary, she couldn't wait. "Here, let me put this away then..."

"No need for that yet. You need to store up for when you go back to work, and... maybe this can enhance things..." he whispered, thin fingers hooking in her panties and pulling them down. She lifted her hips, and the cloth slipped easily to the ground. "Here, my darling, let me see you." His hands urged her knees apart, lowering his face to kiss up the line of her inner thigh.

"I'm feeling self conscious," she admitted, blushing more as her breath came faster.

His hand inched up to press over the plastic circle covering her left nipple, holding it up while his thumb massaged the skin underneath. His mouth continued it's course. "Does that help?" he murmured into her soft skin, tongue running up the crease of her thigh.

"Yes..." It might have been an answer, or just an affirmation that she wanted his tongue on her, in her. Her now free hand dropped to rest on the back of his considerable cranium, pulling him closer as his mouth found her center, already dripping wetness.

He was eager after weeks of denial, and his tongue slipped through her slippery lips and into her tight channel. So tight, tighter than he remembered. Pulling back out, he tongued the little scar he knew would be there, a reminder that her body wasn't really made to accommodate his daughter's huge skull. Had they pulled her skin too tight, he wondered, when they stitched her up? Or was it just that it had been six weeks since he'd been inside her, and her muscles weren't used to it anymore?

Moving away from that little mark, he ran his tongue up to her tumid bud, gently suckling it and enjoying her pleasured gasp. "Oh, how I missed the taste of you, Roxanne," he groaned, words muffled as he refused to pull away. He flattened his tongue and dragged it against her, using one hand to hold her hips still as she tried to twist them.

Really, he was too good at this, she thought. She was nearly there already, hooking a leg over his shoulder to pull him close. He was languidly lapping at her and making tiny sighs, like he was enjoying some sort of sweet treat. The sight of his face between her legs, the sound of him enjoying her, was driving her mad on it's own. Combined with the small stimulation of the machine pulling on her, the knowledge that he sort of liked seeing her use it, it all quickly threw her over the edge.

Shuddering and moaning, she felt more than heard his hissed out, "Yeesss," against her. He pulled the pump he had held off, and as usual when she climaxed milk sprayed out, coating his fingers as he brought his hand back to tweak and pinch. She whimpered, her vision whiting out with pleasure as she thrust up against his face, looking for more stimulation to prolong her release.

When Roxanne had collapsed against the chair, he moved back with an egotistical grin, clearly pleased with himself. He easily located the switch on the pump and turned it off, noting the bottles were both completely full now. Looking at her, he took in her state lovingly; boneless on the chair, lips shining and red from where she'd bit them, milk dribbling from breasts still encircled by the opened cups of her bra while lubrication leaked from between her legs and onto the chair. His Roxanne, wet for him in so many ways. "The bedroom, I think," he managed to say, lifting her into his arms.

Nuzzling his ear, she whispered, "That was so sexy." She kissed him, tasting herself on his blue lips, his little goatee still damp with her juices. "I love having your mouth on me."

"Well, it's lucky I like it so much, too," he answered. Sitting her on the bed, he removed his clothing as quickly as possible. When he was finished he helped her out of the last of hers as well. She lay back on the comforter, a flirtatious quirk of her lips bringing him hastily to her side. He kissed her again, allowing his hand to gently pinch and pull at her breast, which was still spraying as though she hadn't just let out over eight ounces of their burden, the tissue underneath almost hard. "You're still so full, sweetheart," he murmured to her in amazement. "Are you okay?"

Holding back a moan of want, she bit her lip. "I've been alone since seven this morning. I should have pumped earlier, but I just didn't think about it."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Do you need me to help you, darling?" he asked eagerly. She nodded, so he lowered his mouth to pull at one of her pointed tips, groaning as she quickly filled it with her sweet offering. It was so peaceful laying here with her whole body wrapped around him, suckling her beautiful breasts, even with the pent up sexual tension still between them. How had he ever lived without this? How would he live without it again, when Maia was weaned? He pulled her leg up over his hip, teasing the tip of his manhood up and down her opening. This seemed a perfect position for what he had in mind, and with a slow push, he entered her.

Roxanne gasped and held him tighter. "Oh, God, you feel enormous!" she moaned, leg pulling him in snugly against her.

He laughed a little, but couldn't be bothered to move his mouth off of her. With quick little thrusts, he pulled in and out, still draining her over-full breast of it's bounty with a the occasional sigh of contentment. His hand wrapped as far around the globe as it could and squeezed lightly, which had the happy effect of practically pushing her milk out onto his working tongue. As he did this, her head flew back and a choked whimper escaped her, so he tried it again.

"Fuck!" He was forcing the fluid out of her breast _so fast_, and for some reason that made the sensations in her nipple more intense. Trembling again, she made sure she kept her eyes open to watch what he was doing.

"Such a dirty mouth," he scolded, smirking. "Maybe I should stop...?"

"Don't stop!" she cried. His cock was still moving in and out of her, but without the extra stimulation her drive to completion was interrupted. "Please, keep going, I need it..."

A cursory glance showed Megamind that this side now looked fairly normal again, while the other was still clearly swollen and painful. He fell on his back and pulled her over so they had switched sides, and started working there, greeted by a relieved groan and another giant mouthful. He swallowed, pushing his tongue around her puffy nipple and gently massaging the stiffened flesh with his fingers. In just a few moments, she gasped and cried out, and he felt her milk rushing out of it's own accord, her muscles fluttering deliciously around his shaft as her whole body quaked. He pulled off her nipple long enough to watch her, a spray of pearly fluid hitting his lips as he looked up at her beloved face.

Pushing her fully onto her back, he pulled her legs up around his hips for a better angle and began thrusting urgently, lips still busy over her chest. Feeling his climax approaching, he pulled back to look down on her.

Roxanne was looking up at him with trust and love, blue eyes half lidded, cheeks and chest a rosy pink color. Her breasts were bouncing with every thrust, both still shining wet. She shyly slipped her hand down between them, first feeling where they were joined, and then letting her fingers circle her overly stimulated bud. "More, dear?" he asked, voice catching in his throat.

"Mmm hmm... I always want more of you," she purred, and he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, moving hard and fast.

Just a few more thrusts, and he froze, heaving great breaths as his vision faded out. She could feel his dick pulsing even though his hips had stopped, his inner muscles forcing his seed inside her. The thought of that and few more light flicks of her fingers made her shake with release again, her own inner muscles milking him now.

He collapsed onto her, and she stroked his back, listening to his nearly incoherent murmurings against her neck_. _She caught a few words; "love", "sweet", "beautiful", "always", but was mostly lost in her own afterglow, still enjoying the feel of him inside her after going so long without. "Me too, baby," she murmured, eyes closing. She was exhausted now, sweaty and sore in all the best ways.

He finally pulled out and fell to her side, worried he was suffocating her. "I hate to say this," he said, still breathless, "but I need to shower and get back to work. Do you want me to bring you your phone in case Wayne calls about Maia?"

"Please." She kissed him one more time, lingering over his soft blue mouth, dazed by pleasure and sleep. "Love you, Megamind."

"As I love you," he answered, voice soft. "Get some rest."

Two hours later, she woke to find he hadn't gone back to work after all, but had showered, dressed, and picked up the baby. She quickly showered too, and wrapped herself in a robe.

Megamind was on the floor next to the tiny girl who resembled him so much, showing her how to build ridiculously complex buildings with her large building blocks, and she was easily mimicking him. "Now, remember," he whispered, not realizing Roxanne was there yet, "When we get out messy toys like this, we must put them away as soon as we're done so Mommy doesn't have to later.

"Clean up?" rang a high, clear voice.

"That's right," he agreed. She handed him the blocks, one by one, and he placed them in their plastic carrying case, patiently allowing her to grab each one.

Roxanne smiled and sighed loudly enough that he would hear, watching a delighted grin come over his face. "Precious, you're awake! I went to get Maia for you so you didn't need to worry about using that contraption again today. Also, Wayne says he'll happily babysit any time you need it."

"Oh, the milk!" she cried in dismay. In her earlier ardor, she had completely forgotten about the two full bottles she had left behind.

"I took care of that, too," he said reassuringly. "Poured into a storage bag and freezing as we speak."

"Mommy," Maia said, reaching up and opening and closing her fists.

Roxanne bent to pick her up, settling on the couch and opening her robe to nurse her, breasts already full and sore again. As her daughter latched on, she looked up in confusion, meeting his verdant eyes. "I don't understand. I thought you needed to get back to the lab?"

"I asked Minion to watch today's experiment for me, and the patrol-bot's design can wait," he explained, taking a seat and pulling her against him. He wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, kissing the tiny blue head. "Some things are more important than work."

.

*o0o*

.

~fin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

*o0o*

.

**_Not a lot of set up on this one; it's a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kind of porn. Look, sometimes I want plot, and sometimes I just want to get to the smut! ;D Anyway, it's short but sexy. Pasty face, thanks for your review! I'm glad you're with me on this. Krikanalo, thanks for reviewing, too! :) You guys are the best!_**

.

*o0o*

.

Roxanne quietly opened and closed the door to the bedroom as she entered, setting the baby monitor on the the nightstand. "She's down. Finally."

Her husband was in bed already, and flipped the comforter back to let her in. "What seemed to be the problem?" Megamind asked, concerned.

"I don't know," she said in exasperation, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Her diaper wasn't wet, and she didn't want to nurse. It's just been harder and harder for me to get her to sleep recently."

"I understand that's somewhat normal around six months, my dear," he soothed, stroking her back. "I'm sure it will get easier with time. Come lay down with me."

With a relieved sigh, she lowered herself into his arms. He held her close, immediately pulling the stretchy neck of her pale pink nightgown down to expose her breasts and latching onto a nipple with his own sigh of relief. It was second nature now to hold each other close like this, but though the newness had worn off, it still held immense enjoyment for both. She watched him nursing, one arm supporting him and the other running over his forehead and down his cheek. There was a little more stubble on his jaw than could be seen during the day, and the prickly points were fun to stroke.

She loved the look of serenity that came over him as he did this, loved that she was the one to give it to him. It felt so much like this brought them closer together somehow. It soothed her, too. There was the base benefit, of course, which was the physical stimulation, but that wasn't all. She liked watching his lips and throat move rhythmically, liked knowing she could provide this for him when no one else could. It felt like something private they shared that no one else would understand.

Watching his beloved face, she relaxed and allowed the sensations to wash over her. Relief from the burden in her breasts, which it seemed Maia could never quite manage completely. Arousal from his sucking motions and the idea that he was drinking her milk, which really just turned her on so much more than she'd ever thought it could. A sense of completion washed over her. Just as her core gave a throb to let her know she wanted more, his arms slid down around her hips. She smiled. "Feeling naughty tonight?"

"Mmmph." His teeth lightly nipped at her tightened bud in reply, making her gasp.

"Me, too. Switch to the other side for a bit, baby, and then I have an idea."

"I have some ideas of my own," he countered, a drop of milk clinging to his lip for a moment before his pink tongue swiped it away.

Oh, he knew exactly how to make her all hot and bothered. "I know, but your plans always end with you getting my bodily fluids sprayed all over you," she said reasonably as they shifted positions. "And sometimes not _just _the milk."

His fingers traced the edge of the breast he had ignored thus far, watching as a little white droplet formed there. He laved his tongue over it, listening to her breath hitch. "Oh, yes, I'm well aware. I like that part."

"Well, maybe some of us are feeling...left out," she said, drawing out the last few words with a coy grin.

He stopped and looked up at her, intrigue clearly shown by his cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Lifting her breast up a little, she pointed the tip at his lips. "You'll find out after you've finished on this side, mister," she assured him. "I can't do what I want if I'm too full. Come on, help a girl out."

He excitedly did as she asked, taking extreme liberties with his hands at the same time. He pushed the skirt of her nightdress over her hips and greedily palmed her round backside, pulling her against him and driving them both a little crazy. His fingers moved around and down, slipping into her panties so he could spread her lips open and paint the moisture he found inside around the outer lips. He looked up from her breast, which still moved with his tongue and lips pulling at it, an exaggerated puppy dog expression in his eyes.

"Don't try that on me," she laughed. "I'm pretty sure that you're going to like this as much as I am."

In the end, he couldn't deny his Roxanne anything she wanted, so he finished quickly and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Okay. What do you want me to do now?"

"Just lay back. I need to grab something." She stood and pulled her nightgown off, leaving her in a pair of matching pink panties that had been partially removed already. To his puzzlement, she pulled them back up, reaching into the nightstand. He saw in her hands a little vibrator they sometimes used for fun, with a thick, long end for penetration and a shorter, blunted bit to stimulate her clit. She smiled as she turned on the low setting, pulled the crotch of her underwear out, and slid it in with an excited moan.

He moaned as well, erection throbbing with sympathy, wishing it was buried in her depths instead. "Oh, sweetie, that is delightful to watch, but I don't understand -"

"Shh..." The underwear snapped back into place, holding the toy right where she wanted it, and she quickly crawled onto the bed between his legs.

She grabbed his pajama pants, still with the hazmat pattern even after so many years, and pulled them down enough to expose his hairless cock, hard and insistent. Lowering herself, she used her hands to position his member between her breasts before pushing them together around the solid flesh.

"Roxanne," he moaned, suddenly very excited as her soft flesh surrounded him. Yes, this was clearly something he was going to enjoy as well, and with her preparations she could move her hips to fuck herself with the dildo against their bed. "You are the most imaginative, brilliant creature... Oh, _yes_..."

She was licking the head of his shaft where it stuck out of her cleavage, teasing the underside a little. "You can still play with my nipples," she said breathlessly, already perilously close to climaxing. "Milk me a little and my breasts will be slippery enough that you can- AH!" He had immediately complied, and it was enough to bring her crashing into orgasm, her muscles clenching frantically around the vibrating toy as milk shot out and onto his stomach.

So fast, he thought, watching her try to catch her breath. Though the contraption between her legs was obviously helping, this position was clearly a turn on for her if she had come so quickly. He pulled a little harder on her nipples, watching her face as her eyes rolled back in her head. "I think you like this more than I do," he said slyly.

"We'll see..." She bent her head to wrap her lips around the top of his shaft again, enjoying the taste of his precum as she felt her body working up to a second peak quickly. "You taste so good," she moaned. His hips started to moved, and she gasped as his member slipped in and out of her mouth's reach, the friction eased by the little puddles of breast milk everywhere. "Oh, fuck, _please_..." With an almost pained cry, she shattered again, hips moving up and down frantically against the mattress.

The sight of her like this, and the feeling of his aching member between her breasts, was amazing. He thrust gently over and over, waiting for her to calm down again before he began talking. He did so love saying terribly dirty things to her. "I love seeing you like this, Roxanne. Does it feel good?" he asked.

"Yes," she panted, looking right into his eyes.

"That's right. It feels good for me to fuck your tits, doesn't it?" The dirty words, low and confident, made her frantic to come again, desperately licking at his shaft when she could and nearly bouncing for stimulation on her clit. It was always easy to come more than once in fast succession with her battery-operated friend, but this was excessive. When she came again, spraying him a third time, he ran his finger through the wet smears on his stomach and pushed it into her mouth. "Taste it. God, you're the sexiest woman alive..."

With his help, she was just coming and coming, over and over, her body practically in a constant state of ecstasy. He loved it, watching her and watching his blue cock moving between her breasts. Finally, he knew he couldn't hold out any longer, his balls tightening against him in preparation. Roxanne could tell, as his eyes clenched shut, what was coming. "No, watch, watch me, baby," she begged, "I want you to see."

So he did.

When he came, his essence sprayed up all over her chin and the tops of her breasts, marking her in stripes of thick seed. "Megamind!" she cried, tilting her head so her lips were sprayed, too, and she licked a bit off. "Yes, baby, come all over me... make me yours..."

The way she looked covered in his semen caused a few more pulses to shoot feebly up. She was gorgeous, all marked up in his come like some indecent work of art; she was a siren singing to him. He must possess her. He would never need anything, anyone but his sweet Roxanne.

As he finished, a last twitch leaving him, she shuddered, holding her pelvis firmly against the mattress to maximize the sensations the toy was making inside her. She keened low in her throat, hands moving up to smear his come around; he was proud to see she was clearly excited by it, too, her come-covered fingers thrust into her mouth to be sucked clean.

This idea opened up whole new vistas of erotic displays to him. He imagined her lying on their bed, kneeling over her and spraying her face with his seed. He imagined watching his spunk coating her succulent curves after he'd made her come with his cock in her ass. Most exciting of all, he thought about spraying it onto her pretty pink pussy before bringing her to orgasm with his fingers.

The images made his shaft twitch again, but he was spent already. He filed them away for a future date as she climbed up his body, the low whine of the vibrator still audible. "You are insatiable sometimes," he laughed as she bit her lip.

Megamind pushed her panties off and used them to wipe her mostly clean before lowering his hand to the toy. It slipped it out easily before he slammed it back in, making her shout.

He knew what she needed before she could be done, so he repeated the motion over and over, enjoying how she clutched him tightly as he fucked her with the vibrator. His Roxanne had always enjoyed deep thrusts, and he was happy to provide with whatever was at hand. The shaft of the vibrator pushed and pulled, faster and faster, her breath mimicking the motions. "Oh, baby," she moaned, body starting to clench down on the intrusion. Her lips were on his temple, arms holding him close as violent tremors shot through her, "God, I love you!"

"I love you too, angel," he growled in her ear, and he was rewarded with a small cry as her body gave in one final time. He pushed the phallus inside her as far as he could, kissing her as her body surrendered with a hoarse whimper of appreciation.

Her body couldn't take anymore, dropping like a ragdoll onto the mattress, overused and worn out. Quickly flicking the switch, he pulled out the toy and laid it on the bedside table before pulling her into his arms. "You were absolutely correct, my dear! I _loved_ that!"

"I told you so." Her voice was breathless as she teased him. "Aren't I the smartest person you know?"

He laughed.

.

*o0o*

.

**_I know, not much denouement either, but nobody wants to hear about the clean-up, right? Let me know if you do, because I can certainly put it in. Next on the list if anyone's interested - sneaking around in public. XD Don't forget to review! It gives me the warm fuzzies._**


End file.
